


Between life and death

by lady_oktavia



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_oktavia/pseuds/lady_oktavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Stupida. » continuava a ripetersi « Sei una stupida, un’idiota, una sprovveduta! »<br/>Bulma non si dava pace. Erano giorni, mesi, che le cose andavano avanti così, che combatteva una furiosa guerra contro sé stessa.<br/>Come aveva potuto? Come?<br/>Come aveva potuto innamorarsi di lui, di quel maledetto assassino?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between life and death

**Between life and death**

  


« Stupida. » continuava a ripetersi « Sei una stupida, un’idiota, una sprovveduta! »  
Bulma non si dava pace. Erano giorni, _mesi_ , che le cose andavano avanti così, che combatteva una furiosa guerra contro _sé stessa_.  
Come aveva potuto? _Come?_  
Come aveva potuto innamorarsi di _lui_ , di quel maledetto assassino? Aveva avuto perfino il coraggio di ospitarlo in casa sua come se fosse una persona qualunque, senza immaginare minimamente con _chi_ aveva davvero a che fare, e ora ne stava pagando le conseguenze attraverso una punizione peggiore di qualsiasi altra, una punizione che aveva completamente distrutto la sua ormai terminata relazione con Yamcha. Certo, principalmente la colpa era stata di lui, che più e più volte l’aveva tradita con altre donne, ma parte della responsabilità era anche di Bulma, che si era lasciata trasportare da un amore completamente sbagliato e che non l’avrebbe portata da nessuna parte, se non alla rovina.  
« Riconosco le mie colpe, » le aveva detto l’ex fidanzato la sera in cui si erano lasciati definitivamente « ma tu? Tu hai qualcosa da dire in tua difesa? »  
« C-Che cosa vorresti dire?! » aveva urlato lei indignata, anche se aveva capito perfettamente a cosa lui si stesse riferendo.  
« Credi che non l’abbia capito? Non essere stupida, ho visto come guardi quel Saiyan. Svegliati, Bulma, lo sai che così ci perderai solo tu. Svegliati prima che sia troppo tardi, lo dico per te. »  
Quelle parole continuavano a rimbombarle nella testa, era perfettamente conscia del fatto che Yamcha avesse ragione da vendere, eppure non riusciva a cancellare l’immagine di _Vegeta_ dalla propria mente, ostinandosi a pensare che dietro quella corazza e quelle cicatrici profonde che solcavano la sua pelle ci fosse almeno un cuore.  
 _Povera illusa._  
Stava pensando una cosa del genere di un mercenario spietato e senza scrupoli che sino a qualche anno prima aveva intenzione di attaccare la Terra, con il preciso scopo di sterminare tutti i suoi abitanti per poi rivenderla al miglior offerente, come poteva essere così sciocca da sperare che un giorno o l’altro sarebbe cambiato? Se non l’aveva ancora uccisa era solo per convenienza, perché aveva bisogno delle sue doti di scienziata e di quella camera infernale per allenarsi, non certo perché nutriva qualche interesse nei suoi confronti, e Bulma sapeva che, se fosse riuscito nel suo intento di superare _Kakaroth_ , avrebbe subito attuato la propria vendetta, _e nessuno sarebbe sopravvissuto alla sua furia omicida_.  
Era arrivata a un punto di non ritorno, era caduta in una trappola mortale da cui non sarebbe potuta più uscire, una trappola che, alla fine, l’aveva trascinata tra le grinfie di quel demonio, o meglio, era stata lei a lasciarsi trascinare.  
Adesso si trovava lì, distesa sul gelido pavimento della camera gravitazionale, quasi totalmente nuda e il peso di _lui_ che la schiacciava completamente.  
Gemeva, Bulma, mentre Vegeta le mordeva i seni e _giocava_ con il suo corpo, e non erano gemiti di dolore, i suoi, _ma di piacere_. In cuor suo continuava a maledirsi, a ripetersi che stava commettendo il più grande errore della sua vita, ma il piacere e il desiderio erano più forti di lei. Ciò che stava avvenendo – per quanto sporco, animale e peccaminoso – era assolutamente consensuale. Nel preciso istante in cui quel Saiyan le si era buttato addosso la giovane scienziata non aveva opposto alcuna resistenza, al contrario, lo aveva incitato ad andare avanti attraverso il linguaggio del corpo. Nessuna parola era stata detta da quel momento in poi, c’erano stati solo mugolii e rantoli affannosi, e quando Vegeta si era spinto con forza dentro di lei, i loro sguardi si erano incrociati. Bulma si era sentita penetrare da quei due mari di pece, più di quanto stesse facendo il membro di lui, e solo guardandolo negli occhi aveva capito che sì, _lei aveva paura_.  
Sapeva che a quell’alieno sarebbe bastato pochissimo per spezzarla in due, ma ormai non c’era più nulla da fare, _era stata completamente rapita_ da quello che ben presto si sarebbe trasformato in un gioco che avrebbe stabilito _la differenza fra la vita e la morte._

**Author's Note:**

> E boh, faccio il mio ingresso qui su AO3 con la mia primissima Vegeta/Bulma.   
> Ho voluto concentrarmi sul tormento interiore di Bulma nel momento in cui ha capito di essersi innamorata di Vegeta, che come individuo all'epoca risultava ancora abbastanza pericoloso. Come vedete, c'è anche Yamcha, che ho evitato di trasformare in uno stronzo insensibile come succede in molte altre storie, perché lui non è così. Sarà farfallone e cascamorto, ma a Bulma ci tiene. Poi niente, ho tratto ispirazione da un'immagine che mi hanno mandato, ovvero questa ---> http://oi57.tinypic.com/2zefrme.jpg.  
> Non so ma mi ha molto ricordato il fatto che Bulma, nonostante tutto, abbia provato a capire e comprendere Vegeta, che era visto da tutti gli altri come, appunto, una bestia assassina, anche se ovviamente anche lei ha avuto non poca paura. Certo, ha imparato a farsi rispettare sin da subito, ma la paura secondo me c'era eccome, visto che Vegeta tanto affidabile non era. X°D  
> Detto questo, spero sia stata di vostro gradimento! :3  
> Alla prossima!  
> lady_oktavia


End file.
